(a) Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to a twist disk, and more particularly to an improved twist disk utilizing the weight of the user to achieve various exercising effects.
(b) Description of the Prior Art:
With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional twister 1' essentially comprises a base 11', a handle 12' extended and mounted on the base 11' and a rotatable disk 13' disposed above the base 11'. The user works the twister 1' by standing on the disk 13' with both hands holding the handle 12' and using both feet to twist the disk 13', thereby achieving the object of exercising the waist and the abdominal muscles. However, such a conventional twister is not only monotonous in terms of function but also not very effective in terms of exercising effects.